badgegamersfandomcom-20200214-history
I want admin
So can I plz be admin? Also this is Effja. And comiccomet, don't say that I want to be banned forever again. No, you cannot be admin because there is literally no point. Block people so I can get more badges! Mwahaha! So basically, you are not getting admin. No, jk. I would add more badges. Category:Br Category:Tg Category:Fnh Category:Fyhn Category:Ftgb Category:Ftgbftgb Category:Gbft Category:Ffgb Category:Ffgbfgb Category:Bfg Category:Fvbg Category:Rbg Category:R Category:Tn Category:Rn Category:Nrt Category:G Category:Gnte Category:Rhtn Category:Rhtnrth Category:Rth Category:H rt Category:Rththn Category:Nrth Category:Rnht Category:Rnhtrthn Category:Th Category:G et Category:Rthefg Category:Eth Category:Efg Category:Rfg Category:. rh Category:T Category:RthEnetng Category:Rtgn Category:Etgn Category:Etgnetgn Category:Dfg Category:E tg Category:Etbg Category:Netg Category:Etgnetgnet Category:Gb Category:Fb Category:Tb Category:Tbtb Category:Bt Category:Thtb Category:Ngb Category:F Category:B Category:Fbfb Category:Rrtgn Category:Rtgnnrht Category:Ethn Category:Ethnet Category:Hn Category:Rthn Category:Frh Category:Dfh Category:Rfh Category:Rfb Category:Df Category:BFrh Category:Efh Category:Rfhb rg Category:Rgh Category:Regb Category:Regbergb Category:Dfgb Category:Ffgn Category:Rfgb Category:Rgb Category:Brfg Category:Nrtfrgn Category:Rfgn Category:Rhnr Category:Fgn Category:Tgn Category:Ttgnr Category:Fgb Category:Rntg Category:Rgn Category:Rtgnrtgn Category:Rtgnrgn Category:Rtgntgrn Category:Rgnrgnt Category:Rtgnrtgnrntg Category:Ntg Category:Tgnr Category:Rtgntgn Category:Rntgrtgn Category:Rtgb Category:Rtgbtgn Category:Rtyj Category:Rghfgn Category:Etgj Category:Etng Category:Dnfg Category:Et Category:Gn Category:Teg Category:Netgdfgn Category:Dfbn Category:Sfgn Category:Sgfn Category:Ef Category:Gndgfn Category:Efgn Category:Ethnehtn Category:Egtn Category:E Category:Thn Category:Etgnneht Category:Entg Category:Etgnetgndfgn Category:Entgethn Category:Etgnnetg Category:Ergn Category:Er Category:Gnergn Category:Ergnrrgn Category:Etgnetgnetgm Category:Etgntehn Category:Srgn Category:Rgen Category:Tehn Category:Teh Category:N Category:Ethm Category:Ergnergn Category:Rgne Category:Rneg Category:Etgnetgnrtng Category:Rtrgn Category:Rtgj Category:Tnrg Category:Nerg Category:Ergnrtng Category:Tnrgrrg Category:Nrfbg Category:Rrgb Category:Rbgrfgb Category:Fgbrgb Category:Fbrg Category:Rfgbrfgb Category:Fgbrfgb Category:Rgbrgb Category:Rgbrfgn Category:Rfgnrtgn Category:Rgntrgn Category:Rtgntgnrgn Category:Rtgntgntgnr Category:Rtgnrtgb Category:Rgbrrgb Category:Rtg Category:Btrgb Category:Tgnrfgn Category:Rfgnrfgn Category:Rfgnrtgnrtgb Category:Rtgbrtgb Category:Tgbr Category:Rtgbtrgb Category:Rfgbgnr Category:Rtgbfgrb Category:Tgnrrgn Category:Frfgn Category:Rfgnrggng Category:Fgfn Category:Dfgn Category:Fgnggnf Category:Gnfg Category:Ghn Category:FggN Category:FgnrDdfgb Category:Fgd Category:Bdfgb Category:Fgbdfgb Category:Dfgbdfgb Category:Rfgbfgbr Category:Rrgbrfgb Category:Rgbrrgbrfgb Category:Fgngfhn Category:Rghn Category:Ggnr Category:Ggn Category:Tgnrtgh Category:Rtgnrtgntgnr Category:Rtgbthn Category:Tgnrghn Category:Tghn Category:Tgntgb Category:Tfgn Category:Tgb Category:Tgnfgn Category:Fg Category:Tgbtgb Category:Ggb Category:Tghntgrb Category:Tgnrtgb Category:Trgb Category:Tgbrrtgb Category:Thrn Category:Rtgbttgb Category:Rghnrggb Category:Rggn Category:Rtgbgbrt Category:Tgbrhntr Category:Rtgbrtgbtgb Category:Tgbrrtgbtrgb Category:Tgbggb Category:Ghnr Category:Tgbfgng Category:Ggbfgb Category:Fgbrfgbrfbg Category:Rghntgnr Category:Rfgbrtgb Category:Rggnrfgb Category:Rtgbrtgbtgn Category:Htg Category:Rghrtgn Category:Rthntgrn Category:Rthnthjr Category:Thj Category:Rtgh Category:Rtrgnt Category:Tgnrthn Category:Rtgntgrnrtgn Category:Tgbrgnt Category:Rg Category:Thnr Category:Thnrthn Category:Tghnrghn Category:Gtgn Category:Ggntgn Category:Rthnfgbr Category:Rtgbggn Category:Ghtnt Category:Gsd Category:Gfg Category:Srfg Category:Sr Category:Fv Category:Vs Category:Efv Category:S Category:Dfv Category:Sdf Category:Vfv Category:Sdfv Category:Sdfvs Category:Dfvv Category:Sdfvsd Category:Fvfd Category:Sv Category:Fvbfds Category:Vf Category:V Category:Vsv Category:Rs Category:Vvsr Category:Gd Category:Fs Category:Vsvsdf Category:Vsdf Category:Vfsdv Category:Sdfbsf Category:Brhsdt Category:Hdf Category:Y Category:Jrtu Category:Jyr Category:Uj Category:Yfuj Category:Yuf Category:Jyfu Category:Jugf Category:Jgh Category:Fj Category:Rygj Category:Td Category:J Category:Ute Category:Jut Category:Ekk Category:Jhdk Category:Ker Category:Ik Category:Tesk Category:Tkad Category:Dtkt Category:Dakad Category:Tka Category:Dkugdma Category:K Category:Dsgks Category:Gj Category:Dsgsgfd Category:Smgtdak Category:Ukda Category:Tjsdu Category:Jadtj Category:Sdtj Category:Dst Category:Jsdt Category:Jds Category:Tj Category:Sdyjs Category:Dyj Category:Sdy Category:Jsd Category:Tjdayk Category:Weky Category:Jy Category:Jdwy Category:Jtrjs Category:H Category:Fgnfng Category:Dfgndfgn Category:Dfvn Category:Fvn Category:Nfgg Category:Ffvn Category:Dvnf Category:Fgbdfgbgn Category:Rgg Category:Netgn Category:Eethn Category:Meth Category:Ethmethm Category:Tmh Category:Rthm Category:Rghm Category:Rthmrhg Category:Rgh. Category:Ry.h Category:Rgh.rgmh Category:Rghnh Category:Nrtrthn Category:Rthmmht Category:Rthmhrtn Category:Rthnrth Category:Nrthn Category:Tnrh Category:Rthnrthm Category:Rthmtmrh Category:Rthntrhn Category:Rthnrthn Category:Rfhn Category:Rtgnrgnrgn Category:Ntgghm Category:Thnrhn Category:Fhng Category:Fgnfgn Category:Fggn Category:Fgnfbnfg Category:Nffgn Category:Dfvnfgb Category:Fgnfgb Category:Ffgnfgb Category:Fgbfgn Category:Fgbfgb Category:Fgbfgbfgb Category:Fgbgb Category:Fgbfgbfgbgbf Category:Vfb Category:Dgbf Category:Dfgbdvb Category:Fgbfgbfgbdfgb Category:Fgbf Category:Gbfgb Category:Fgbfgbf Category:Dfb Category:Dgb Category:Bv Category:Fgbrdgb Category:Rfbrgb Category:Rgbrgbdrgb Category:Rgbrgbrgb Category:Rrg Category:Brrgh Category:Rgbt Category:Rrgbrgb Category:Rgbrg Category:Brgb Category:Rgbrgbrgbrrgb Category:Rgbrgbrgbrgb Category:Gh Category:Mg Category:Hnghn Category:Ghngghn Category:Ghnnh Category:Ghnfhn Category:Gbn Category:Fgnfngfgn Category:Fbn Category:Fgngfgn Category:Fgbbf Category:Gffgb Category:Fgbfbn Category:Fgbn Category:Dfgnnb Category:Rnt Category:Grntg Category:Tgrn Category:Entgrthn Category:Hnrt Category:Htn Category:Nrtg Category:Rthnrthnrthn Category:Rthnrthntnrh Category:Rthnrthnrtnh Category:Hnrnth Category:Enth Category:Hnet Category:Nth Category:Eteth Category:Eththnhsgskbdh Category:Shdidg Category:Cjdhdg Category:Sfdglshd Category:Sj Category:Vl Category:Dfukrky Category:Yruk Category:Yri Category:Yriryi Category:Yfi Category:Ryi Category:Yriyr Category:Iyri Category:Yrid Category:Tdhj Category:Ethmth! Category:Tdjm Category:Tdj Category:M Category:Tshm Category:Srym Category:Srh Category:Mrwu Category:Mms Category:Rhm Category:Sfgnergn Category:Ergj Category:Re saej Category:Teatj Category:Rsgj Category:Jega Category:Rsgjdfh Category:Mfbm Category:Dfhm Category:Gdfn Category:Dbfm Category:Gdhm Category:Dgnm Category:Fgnm Category:Fgnmfghm Category:Fghm Category:Dthm Category:Fbbvbbbtd Category:Hj Category:Dfhmdfhn Category:Dnfh Category:Mdfh Category:Fmb Category:Fgbngbmf Category:Fghn Category:Fbng Category:Gfngbhbg Category:Bbfgn Category:Gfbn Category:Gfbnfgbn Category:Fgbnfbng Category:Fgbnfgnb Category:Fgbnvb v Category:Bn Category:Fngm Category:Fghmfghm Category:Fbngfbn Category:Bnf Category:Fgbnfhnf Category:Fghn?fghn Category:Fhgn Category:Fhngfg Category:Fghnfghn Category:Fghnfhn Category:Gfn Category:Fghnfghnrthn Category:Fhgndhnt Category:Fghnfhgn Category:Fghnfghnfhng Category:Rthnrhnt Category:Rthj Category:Nfgh Category:Ghnfghn Category:Fgnh Category:Fghnghn Category:Fghnfhgnfghn Category:Fghnfghnfghn Category:Fhgnfghn Category:Hnfg Category:Fghnfghnfghnffgn Category:Fghnhnfg Category:Fghnhngf Category:Fghnfghnfghnfhn Category:Fghnfgbn Category:Fbnfgbm Category:Ggnm Category:Nhf Category:Ghnfghnfgnm Category:Fgnmbfn Category:Bfn Category:Fbnbfng Category:Gnm Category:Ffb Category:Nmf Category:Fnm Category:Fbnfbn Category:Fbnfbnbfn Category:Fgbnfb Category:Fbg Category:Bnfbn Category:Fgbnfbg Category:Ffbnfgbn Category:Gbnfnmg Category:Fgbm Category:Nfgbf Category:Fbngfbnfgbn Category:Nfgm Category:Fgbmfgbn Category:Fgbngfhn Category:Fgbnfhng Category:Gfbnfgbnfgbn Category:Gbm Category:Gnmbn Category:Gfbnfgbg Category:Fgbngfhnfhng Category:Hjdt Category:Gfbngbm Category:Fgfbn Category:Fghnfgbnfhn Category:Gbnfgbn Category:Fgbngbnf Category:Gbnf Category:Gfbngbn Category:Gbnfgbnbnfg Category:Nmn Category:Gg Category:Nm Category:Ggn. Category:Fgnmgh Category:Hgnm Category:Ghnm Category:Fgbnfgbn Category:Dfbnfghn Category:Fgbnfgbnfgbn Category:Fgbfgbn Category:Fgbfgbfgbgbffgb Category:Gbnfgb Category:Fgb fdgb Category:Fgbdfg Category:Bfgb Category:Fgbfdvn Category:Fdvb Category:Dfvb Category:Dv Category:Fvbd Category:Dfgbhchchc Category:Nvm Category:Dtg Category:Ng Category:Ffbn Category:Nfb Category:Fvb Category:Fbnsfbn Category:Sfbn Category:Dgbdgb Category:Ndfb Category:Dfgndfbn Category:Dfbnfnfb Category:Nfbfgbn Category:Gfbnffbn Category:GfbnGbn Category:Gbfn Category:Ghngfhn Category:Fghnfghngbn Category:Gfbngbnngh Category:Fgbngbn Category:Fgbnfgbnfgbnfbng Category:Fbnggfnbg Category:Fgnb Category:Fngb Category:Gbnffnbg Category:Nfg Category:Bfgbfgbn Category:Ngbf Category:Nfbg Category:Fgbnfgbnfgbnfgb Category:Ghnfgbn Category:Ggbn Category:Thm Category:Ytmyh Category:Tgjm Category:R.yj Category:Thn.ty Category:J. Category:Ryj. Category:Ry.j Category:Ryj.ryj. Category:Tyhm Category:Tyhmthm Category:Mht Category:Thmy Category:Tyhmryjm Category:Fglv Category:Ff Category:Fff Category:Gdf Category:Ffff Category:Ffd Category:Ffdd Category:D Category:Dd Category:Fffd Category:Fd Category:Kjj Category:Jj Category:Jjj Category:Jjjj Category:Jjjjj Category:Jjjh Category:Hh Category:Uhuhuhjhuhjjjuhhjjjjjhnhnnnjjnmmnjmnj Category:Jjjjhjjjhh f2f g udtixgixgjxfjxgjxgjzfjsgjsgjxfjstjzfhxfjzfjsfjxgjxgjdgkdgkfhkfhkdhkcgkdykfhkdyigckcgkgxkgxkgxkkhchkc Category:Ufkdkufdhkfsjhfshdjsgdjsgdjs Category:Srhk Category:Zdhm Category:Afh Category:Mdahm Category:Adgm Category:Rga Category:Mrgam Category:Rgsk Category:Gsrk Category:Srhm Category:Sht! Category:Hsmt Category:Ffshm Category:Sfhm Category:Hsfm Category:Tsmh Category:Fdhm Category:Hmfd Category:Mfhs Category:Mfhsdmfh Category:!hgd Category:Gh!d Category:One Category:Two Category:Three Category:Four Category:Five Category:Aix Category:Dsgh Category:Dfgh Category:Dgfh Category:Gnd Category:Rjeg Category:Srgj Category:Srgndf Category:Gm Category:Dfhmdfhm Category:Dfgm Category:Msfg Category:Fsgn Category:Rsgn Category:Rsgnrsg Category:Nsrgn Category:Rgnsfgn Category:Sfgm Category:Srgm Category:Dfhmte Category:Hm Category:Ethmethmdthm Category:Dhmtdf Category:Hmffhn Category:Ethmtehm Category:Sth Category:Mthwm Category:Wrgm Category:Wrg Category:Regm Category:Drgn Category:Regn Category:Srgnrengerg Category:Nergn Category:Erng Category:Rsgnsrgn Category:Ergnern Category:Regnsrgn Category:Erg Category:Njwrg Category:Ergm Category:Ergmregm Category:Ergnsnrg Category:Snrg Category:Rgnfdn Category:Gdt Category:Ngr Category:Netgnnhfd Category:Dfhn Category:Mdfhfdhm Category:Fdm Category:Htd Category:Hmdfhm Category:Dg Category:Hmdfh Category:Ndfhm Category:Fdbm Category:Fgngfhnghnf Category:Gfhn Category:Fghnfghndfhmd Category:Fhmdfh Category:Mdmfh Category:Dfhmteyk Category:Mteh Category:Tehm Category:Tehmtehm Category:Temh Category:Thmtshm Category:Rh Category:Mthsm Category:Mrsh Category:Rsgnrwgn Category:Rshm Category:Srhmregm Category:Regnerhm Category:The Category:Tgm Category:Ergmsr Category:Hnrsg Category:Nsrg Category:Nsrgndsg Category:Brsg Category:Nsrgnef Category:Gnsfg Category:Srgnsrg Category:Gmrwg Category:Jane yep rsg Category:Nthemgsn Category:Tehmragn Category:Rag Category:Nar Category:Kjn Category:Temhtr Category:Jhgn Category:Truk Category:Ryjm Category:Ikm Category:Ryumn Category:Yna Category:I Category:Job Category:Na eh Category:I am a I Category:Hmmm Category:Iuj.hmm Category:Iyu. Category:I am Category:I am a Category:Uk!u Category:I amyyjmhngb Category:Know Category:How to Category:Do Category:Color badges Category:And I Category:Fgnrfdh Category:Fgnfgnfgj Category:Dthm,I y o Category:Rthgj Category:No Category:Eeth Category:St Category:Hbx Category:Rgnchf Category:Jjddg Category:Msm Category:Smsr Category:Gmsehm Category:AejSeh Category:Msms Category:Mesm Category:Sese Category:Mseyk Category:Se Category:Ks Category:Dy Category:Ksetkk Category:Kasr Category:Jssr Category:Kasfmmh Category:Msd Category:Jdsf Category:Mk Category:Seym Category:Bsdym Category:Sdh Category:Bhdsh Category:Nesyk Category:Dsy Category:Jsdj Category:Dsfjsd Category:Tjf Category:Ad Category:Jesf Category:Kdsf Category:Jsdf Category:Jse Category:Rj Category:Aey Category:Msdy Category:Kdhk Category:Sdk Category:Dsfj Category:Sruydb Category:Dnrt Category:Gbjurd Category:X Category:Xgck Category:Jft Category:Uidf Category:Kuhkc Category:Uydk Category:Bgdr Category:Gdr Category:Fxj Category:Fx Category:Jgdf Category:Dbgdjrsxx Category:Jcgf Category:Jdfgd Category:Jjuf Category:Xjtf Category:Xgdsy Category:Dys Category:Jks Category:Dsyk Category:Adkg Category:Ksfg Category:Hds Category:Hk Category:Mgxf Category:Hfd Category:Jfxgjfxg Category:Fgdj Category:Dfgkgxf Category:Jfgc Category:Kjdfgrdb Category:Hd Category:Nd Category:Dfnsfh Category:Bsfgm Category:Fxt Category:Mgfx Category:Mfd Category:Ksfh Category:Ksdh Category:Kzd Category:Hjh Category:Fxjgfcjfmd Category:Rgs Category:Zdfg Category:Sfgd Category:My Category:Ead Category:Tfg, Category:Mdf Category:Hkm Category:C Category:Rdyjtyjtf Category:Yjjyt Category:Fjyrt Category:Ndk Category:Dfr Category:Vv Category:Rv Category:Fvfdg Category:Vfvt Category:Bf Category:Q Category:W Category:Sd Category:Ddd Category:Vvv Category:Vvd Category:Efd Category:Fdc Category:Dfd Category:Dvdv Category:Dvd Category:Vvfdf Category:Dfc Category:Fc Category:Cc Category:Ccc Category:Cccc Category:Cccffr Category:Fr Category:Frf Category:Rfr Category:Frdrgth7 Category:Sg5urft Category:Hht Category:Ht Category:Jg Category:Gt Category:Tjfb Category:7 Category:V) Category:Rhx Category:Fcd Category:Cd Category:D DcdcDc Category:Ccd Category:Cdc Category:Dvdc Category:Dvddlf Category:Egndkfhe,f Category:Rgfh Category:Rb Category:Rbr Category:Fbbf Category:Bhg Category:Gbfh Category:Fbfg Category:Gf Category:Fh Category:Gbg Category:Ghbf Category:Hb Category:Ffgs Category:Bfd Category:Bd Category:Bfdh Category:Grn Category:Gdhd Category:DNg Category:Ndg Category:Dng Category:Ngdh Category:Gdgn Category:Rthrt Category:Hf Category:Dh Category:Bgd Category:Nf Category:Gnf Category:Fgnfn Category:F b Category:Fgfnfg Category:Ngfn Category:Gnfb Category:Fn Category:Ngf Category:Gfngf Category:Ngfg Category:Nrg Category:Nfnhf Category:Bfhn Category:Gmnghf Category:Nh Category:Fl.gumk Category:Hghasd Category:Nlfdblb Category:Fhm Category:Mhdg Category:Hmgd Category:Hntdf Category:Mry Category:Jm Category:Jh, Category:N,g4 Category:.ejt, Category:Lllljrek Category:JH Category:RjJylm Category:FHG Category:M, Category:N,Nghm,dTfd Category:.js Category:Dfjlrhhml Category:Ll Category:Shrml Category:Mlhs Category:Dshmdl Category:Mshrlshmr Category:L Category:Sgmlfmshdl Category:Llmhrs Category:Gmsf Category:Trljtrl Category:Jtrls Category:Tjlr Category:Smhrlsrl Category:Jrmgslf Category:Rlhmr Category:Sljrs Category:Ltkr Category:Slrj Category:Sluksr Category:Rl Category:Ymlys Category:Lsrk Category:Mlurs Category:Rukl Category:Elgky Category:Dlgky Category:Dlkgy Category:Ydmlg Category:Dykl Category:Lgdym Category:Mdl Category:Ukylsykue Category:Ltek Category:Lll Category:Leyk Category:Lkyeletklgkye Category:Lye Category:Elk Category:Gtely Category:Dkre Category:Lkr Category:Egleyk Category:Ls Category:Lukslgau Category:Gau Category:Lf Category:, Category:Gjytmjk.fm Category:Bfld Category:Bdlldf Category:Lb Category:Dlhd Category:Lbnld Category:FnkBfd Category:Bl Category:Dkd Category:HkHkd Category:Bldlbt Category:Kb Category:Dlbhld Category:Lhdf Category:NllhdLFD Category:LGS Category:LNRS Category:FGELRLSG Category:RGSl Category:LL Category:LLL Category:LFBD Category:LFDB Category:DFJLD Category:FD Category:YLEL Category:HEH Category:DKZJQK Category:AND I OOP SKSKSKSK Category:VSCO GIRLS SUCK Category:YEAH Category:Bldh Category:Ld Category:Htrht Category:Rthl Category:Lh Category:Rdkh Category:RhHk Category:LhRehldthld Category:Rhll Category:Llll Category:Llgl Category:Dgdlhhld Category:Lhlb Category:Lk Category:Lkk Category:Kj